


Molly and Giovanni's Day Out

by HidoiGato



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidoiGato/pseuds/HidoiGato
Summary: Giovanni interrupts his loyal minion's daily schedule to take her to the mall so they can commit *in Giovanni's voice* CRIIIIIMES! It's literally just an excuse for me to write about their cute friendship dynamic.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Molly and Giovanni's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic so try not to absolutely tear me apart. I just need more fluff in the world and I really enjoy Epithet Erased!

Molly wakes up bright and early in preparation for another day working in her family's toy store. She makes herself a breakfast of "Sugar Captain's Sugary Sugar Bits" the only cereal her father had been buying lately. Molly chose that because it was a quick and easy breakfast option, and it was arguably better than starving. After a typically uneventful few hours of running the toy store, a familiar face bursts in. "Bear Trap! Once again it is I! THE MENACING AND GREAT, GIOVANNI," he pauses briefly "POTAAAAAAAAGE!!!!". Molly begins to say "Boss? What are you doi-" she gets interrupted as Giovanni shouts in his typical eccentric fashion "TELEPORTS BEHIND YOU!" Giovanni teleports behind her and he picks up Molly from behind and gives her a firm hug. Molly smiles she's happy to see him. Giovanni says to her "I came here today to check on my favorite MINION!" he spins her around. Molly laughs happily.  
Giovanni says to Molly "So uh what's the deal here? Let's blow this place and do some crimes." Molly responds "Oh um, sorry Boss. I can't today I have to run the store so my family doesn't starve." Giovanni says "Oh c'mon Bear Trap we can just do a little bit of crime. Y'know like a treat? For being such...AMAZING CRIMINALS!" Molly says aloud "Well I guess the store has been doing decent lately. Alright! Let's go!"  
Giovanni and Molly then proceed to go to their local mall. Giovanni holds Molly's hand as they walk in and says "Alright Bear Trap our first crime of today will be...LOITERING!" they both just sort of stand there in the middle of the mall. Molly looks up at Giovanni after about 3 minutes and says "Boss this is um...kinda bori-" he interrupts "Hush Bear Trap! I have just had a brilliant idea for another crime!" Giovanni takes out a small container of glue and a quarter. He looks at Molly and goes "MWAHAHAHA. Get ready to see the crime of your lifetime!" he glues the quarter to the ground. The two quickly scurry towards a bench in the mall and watch as people try to pick up the quarter. Molly says "Wow that seems...moderately annoying." Giovanni goes "Of course it is. It's pure EVIIIIL!" The two of them continue to do small inconsequential crimes around the mall until suddenly a chunky mall cop sees them and yells "Halt! In the name of the law! My epithet is," he begins breathing very heavily "Segway!" the mall cop poofs into existence an especially average looking Segway. Giovanni lifts Molly onto his shoulders. "We've got to escape it's the fuzz!" Giovanni runs full speed away from the mall cop to escape. It is very easy, the Segway was very slow.  
"What a close one right Bear Trap?" Giovanni says to Molly. She laughs "No not really." Giovanni says "Well after a good long day of committing crimes I think it's about time we treat ourselves." Giovanni pulls out his only six dollars, grabs Molly's hand and walks towards an ice cream parlor. He says "Whaddya want? I've got six bucks left from my allowance this week, it's my treat." Molly goes "I'll have a...vanilla cone." Giovanni orders one vanilla cone and one chocolate. They sit outside the mall and watch the sunset. They sit quietly eating ice cream. Giovanni loudly slurps and says "Hey this is really good!" Molly laughs. They finish their ice cream and Molly rests her head on Giovanni. She yawns, "Hey boss. Thanks for today it was *yawns* really nice." she falls asleep. Giovanni says to Molly "Yeah it was kid." Giovanni lifts her onto his shoulder and takes her home. He gently places her in her bedroom and heads home himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this piece! Hopefully there will be other works to come!


End file.
